


it's a love story, baby, just say yes

by eleon



Series: this side of paradise [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, and to be clear their date is NOT entirely unincidental, beetwt or whtver u call urselves on here this is 4 u mwah, they go on a platonic date and it is very cute ok, they hold hands cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleon/pseuds/eleon
Summary: ranboo and tubbo go on a very pleasant and entirely unincidental valentine's day date.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: this side of paradise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125200
Comments: 16
Kudos: 195





	it's a love story, baby, just say yes

**Author's Note:**

> title from love story by taylor swift woo
> 
> IMS ORRY IF THIS SEEMS RUSHED BUT VALENTINES DAY HAS BEEN OVER FOR MORE THAN AN HOUR WHERE I LIVE SO I JUST WANT TO GET THIS OUT BEFORE ITS COMPLETELY IRRELEVANT I MAY EDIT IT LATER
> 
> cw/tws: nothing i can rly think of (maybe playful arguing ?) but lmk if u think i should add anything

ranboo swings open his door in the morning, expecting to have a calm, productive day, and sees tubbo standing there.

he has a sudden, sinking feeling in his stomach.

“i—hello. what are you doing here?”

beaming, tubbo takes a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back and hands them to ranboo. “i’m glad you asked, ranboo, my beloved. you see, you said you’d be my valentine, and—”

“oh, god. tubbo, i have plans. stuff i need to do today.”

tubbo grabs his arm and starts dragging him in the direction of the nether portal. “yeah, and how urgent are those plans?”

he was going to ask technoblade if he wanted to do anything, go to another woodland mansion or something (whatever would get technoblade views); if not, he was going to grind in the nether, and—

“not very, i guess, but—”

“okay, great! you have nothing better to do, so you’re going on a date with me.” 

—there they go, crashing out the window. ranboo sighs. 

“okay, tubbo. what are we doing today?”

“you know, i didn’t think that far ahead. what do people normally do for a valentine’s date? i already got you flowers; do you like them?”

they are pretty flowers—roses and lilacs, he thinks, though he’s no expert on flower species, and tied together with a cute pink ribbon. they aren’t the kind that grow in a snow biome, and so tubbo must have gone out of his way to get them for him. it’s a nice gesture, and ranboo feels a bit bad for complaining. 

“they’re pretty,” he says, and shifts tubbo’s grasp on his arm to hold his hand and squeeze it. he isn’t the best at being sappy, but he hopes tubbo knows he appreciates it.

“yeah! i was gonna get you red and green flowers—to match your eyes!—but, uh, green flowers don’t exist. so i got purple ones instead, because it’s like, an enderman color or something.”

“oh.” 

ranboo feels floored. he hadn’t expected anyone to _ever_ put that much thought into doing something for him, and definitely not for something as silly as a valentine’s date. “thank you. that’s—wow, that’s actually really thoughtful of you. god, now i feel bad because i don’t have anything for you.”

tubbo grins at him as they step into the nether portal. “nah, don’t worry about it. i kinda dragged you out to do this, so it evens out.” 

ranboo is not convinced. “i am not convinced," he says. "i owe you a life debt now."

tubbo hums dispassionately. "no, i don't think you do."

"mmm, no, yeah, i definitely do."

"no, you don't. the last person who owed me a life debt disappeared under mysterious circumstances, and i really don't want that to happen to you."

"wha—who was the last person to owe you a life debt?"

tubbo just lifts their intertwined hands to pat ranboo's hand. "we don't talk about that. hm, well if you insist on the life debt, we'll just have to find some way to pay it off.

a ghast cries out, not too far from where they are. tubbo's eyes light up, and ranboo has a sudden, sinking feeling in his stomach. his hand is tugged, and tubbo is racing down the path, dragging ranboo behind him.

ranboo can pin the exact moment the ghast notices him. the exact moment he and his entire bloodline is doomed to come to an end.

"here you go, here you go," tubbo says, jumping up and waving his free hand in the air to catch the ghast's attention. "ranboo, oh nooo, i'm being attacked by a monster. ranboo, my beloved, save meee."

two things happen next in very quick succession. one is that the ghast shoots a fireball at them. the second is that, ranboo, in a valiant effort to protect them, steps in front of tubbo and tries to get his sword out. of course, with one hand holding his flowers, and the other trapped by tubbo's, this doesn't work.

in the next moment, ranboo is hit by a fireball, and he goes careening off the path and into the lava. tubbo, stubbornly clinging to him, careens off with him.

fun.

* * *

"you suck, ranboo. this is a shitty date."

" _i_ suck, tubbo? you just put us in mortal peril to—i can't really remember, prove a point?—and _i'm_ the one who sucks?"

"yes, actually. and i did it to relieve you of your life debt; you're the one who screwed it up."

they're sat in tommy's—house? shack? little dirt hut? whatever it is, they're sat in it, chugging the carrots that grow by the side. all of their own food had been eaten to stay alive after their plunge into lava, and they were dangerously low on health.

this was the closest place to get food tubbo could think of. it's some kind of testament to how close he and tommy are, because personally ranboo thinks they could've just stolen from purpled like every other sane person on the server.

"i hate you so much," ranboo groans. he had abandoned his plans for _this_.

"hate you, tooo," tubbo says, pressing into his side.

even now, he hasn't let go of ranboo's hand. it was annoying when they were trying to get out of the nether, but it is nice.

"what the fuck. why are you guys here."

ranboo is not mentally prepared to deal with tommyinnit.

"oh, great, as if this day couldn't get any worse."

tubbo, in contrast, absolutely beams at tommy's appearance, springing up in excitement. this forces ranboo to get up as well, because, again, won't let go of hand.

"tommy! me and ranboo were going on a date for valentine's day, and—"

"you're going on a date. in my house. that's—that's just kinda questionable, honestly; i'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

ranboo is not mentally prepared to deal with the combined forces of tommyinnit and tubbo underscore. "that is so fair of you," he says, dragging tubbo out the door. "happy valentine's day."

and then they're out, and gone, and tubbo moves on incredibly quickly. he swings their intertwined hands as they walk down the prime path, not heading anywhere specific. "so, valentine, what do you want to do for our date?"

"was staring death down in the nether not enough for you?" 

"not at all. hm, what do people typically do on valentine's day? eat somewhere fancy? watch a movie? buy each other huge teddy bears?"

"i'm not sure about any of that, but we could do something like… a picnic, maybe? i don't know."

tubbo stops and spins to face ranboo. "ranboo, you're a genius."

"thanks. i know." he pauses. "we don't have any food, though. or a blanket."

"huh. well, i have half a cookie in my pocket."

* * *

so they go on a picnic date, on the nearest, greenest hill they can find. a picnic date, but without the food. or the blanket. tubbo breaks the remains of his cookie in half to share it with ranboo, but it's melted, and covered in lint. who knows how long it's been in tubbo's pocket? ranboo tosses it at the earliest opportunity.

it's the thought that counts, right? he still has the flowers tubbo got for him, anyway.

ranboo's just glad it's sunny or someone would have broken down crying. he honestly couldn't tell you which one of them it would be.

they lay on the grass and watch clouds as they pass. one so obviously looks like a shark, but tubbo spends far too long debating how it looks like a rose. the valentine has gotten to his head. there's no hope now.

through it all, tubbo has not let go of ranboo's hand. their hands are sweaty and clammy, and ranboo takes tubbo getting distracted by a bee as an opportunity to pry their fingers apart. freedom, at last.

watching tubbo play with the bee, giggling, ranboo gets an idea, and dashes off. he comes back with a pile of flowers, and dumps them on tubbo's lap.

"there. now we're even."

"no more life debt, hm?"

ranboo just lays back down, basking in the warmth of the sun.

it's been a day. but, looking over at tubbo, dutifully making flower crowns with his flowers, tongue stuck out in concentration, he can't say it's been a bad one.

"hey, thanks for taking me out on a date today."

"no problem, big man. love you."

he sets a flower crown on ranboo's head, beaming. ranboo laughs. "love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> yknow what i wrote this 4 the aspecs and the aspecs ONLY /lh /j aspecs we r so cool fuck valentines day <3
> 
> i do not like valentines day but 4 them .. i may conform 
> 
> uhhh ok leave a kudos or possibly even a comment im rushing myself here but i hope u guys enjoyed its completely alright if u dont feel up to commenting


End file.
